Ayatan Treasures
Ayatan Sculptures are ancient Orokin treasures powered by Endo that can be discovered across the system. There are two types available: the Sculptures themselvеs, and smaller Stars which can be inserted into the larger Sculptures to increase their value. These can be traded to Maroo at her Bazaar for varying amounts of Endo, or placed within the Orbiter as decorations. Acquisition *Sculptures can be found in plain sight on regular missions, though this has a rare chance of occurring. *Stars of either type can occasionally be found from Storage Containers and lockers. * Kuaka] and Condrocs found in the Plains of Eidolon can also drop Stars when killed. *Maroo offers a weekly mission where it is guaranteed that a Sculpture will appear. **This mission can be run multiple times in a row, however, only one Sculpture will be rewarded. *Sculptures and Stars can be traded between players. *The Anasa Ayatan sculpture can only be found as a Sortie reward. Stars OroFusexOrnamentA.png|Cyan Ayatan Star ( ) OroFusexOrnamentB.png|Amber Ayatan Star ( ) Stars are smaller treasures that can be inserted into Sculptures to greatly increase their Endo value once traded in. Once slotted, they cannot be removed. They can also be traded in by themselves for a small Endo payout. Sculptures have 3 to 4 slots to insert Stars in, and each slot only accepts a specific Star. Inserting Stars will also cause the Ayatan Sculpture to visually animate, with more Stars improving the Sculpture's range of movement. Stars are dropped randomly from Storage Containers and lockers (including storage containers in Archwing missions). They have a noticeable glow and a unique marker on the mini-map, and a specific sound plays when a Star is dropped. They must be picked up manually via a prompt, similarly to Syndicate Medallions. The precept for Sentinels and the Scavenger Drone cannot pull Stars towards themselves, to prevent Stars from falling out of the map or otherwise becoming unobtainable. Sculptures A total of seven different Ayatan Sculptures exist: OroFusexF.png|'Anasa' Ayatan Sculpture ( filled) OroFusexC.png|'Orta' Ayatan Sculpture ( filled) OroFusexD.png|'Vaya' Ayatan Sculpture ( filled) OroFusexE.png|'Piv' Ayatan Sculpture ( filled) OroFusexG.png|'Valana' Ayatan Sculpture ( filled) OroFusexA.png|'Sah' Ayatan Sculpture ( filled) OroFusexB.png|'Ayr' Ayatan Sculpture ( filled) Managing Sculptures In the Mods section of the Orbiter, selecting "Ayatan Sculptures" will allow the player to examine Sculptures and attach Stars. Stars can be inserted into a Sculpture by selecting the desired Sculpture, then hovering the cursor over a socket and clicking on it. The Sculpture must be in the player's inventory for it to be selected; if displayed as a decoration, the Sculpture will not appear in the Mods screen. Each Sculpture can have 3 to 4 sockets available for slotting, with each slot requiring a particular type of Ayatan Star depending on the type of Sculpture. Endo values follow this formula: : (B + 50C + 100A) (1 + M (C + A) S)}} *B = base value *C = # of Cyan Stars installed *A = # of Amber Stars installed *M = multiplier (0.5 for Anasa and 2.0 for others) *S = # of sockets As Fusion Fuel Average Endo value of three-socket Sculptures is 1605. *For a rare mod to reach rank 10 will require: **613.8 Cyan or 306.9 Amber Stars. **19.1 three socket Sculptures, 11.4 Orta, or 8.9 Anasa. *For a Primed mod to reach rank 10 will require: **818.4 Cyan or 409.2 Amber Stars. **25.5 three socket Sculptures, 15.2 Orta, or 11.9 Anasa. Weekly Mission Every Monday at 00:00 UTC, players can speak with Maroo in the Maroo's Bazaar Relay on Mars to perform a mission in the Void or Orokin Derelict. The alerts section of the world state window will also indicate when this mission is available. Players are required to find a treasure room, which is a large special room filled with traps and obstacles that are activated upon players stepping on a pressure plate at the room's entrance. Once the traps have been activated, players only have a limited amount of time in which they must reach the final door at the very end of the room. Failing to reach said door before it closes completely will result in mission failure, though players can repeat the mission to try again if they fail. If players successfully reach the last room before it closes, they will encounter a pedestal with an Ayatan Sculpture, collecting of which will complete the objective. Note that a player who has already acquired a Sculpture from their weekly mission will not receive any additional Sculptures should they join someone else's mission. Notes *Ayatan Sculptures can spawn inside of a Cephalon Fragment. *Ayatan Sculptures and Stars appear on loot radar such as , and . Sculptures have the standard resource/container marker, while Stars have their own unique icon. *Ayatan Sculptures and Stars can be scanned by either of the two available scanners and will trigger Helios scanning until their Codex entries are complete. *When partially slotted the Sculpture will flicker between the powered and unpowered state, moving in a broken, stuttering fashion. *Trials, with the constant searching for rare containers or "rares", can often provide players with Sculptures. *If you run out of amber stars first and want to get the most of them, the endo value per amber star for the sculptures, according to the formula above, is as follows: orta (700), vaya (633.33), piv (616.67), valana (583.33), sah (566.67), anasa (412.5). Gathering Tips *Using weapons like Ignis or a melee such as the Orthos Prime equipped with in conjunction with , , and can vastly increase the speed at which you gather Ayatan Stars and Sculptures. **Abilities like Absorb or Maim, when modded for high range, can be helpful as well. * Ayatan Sculptures spawn in the same locations as Syndicate Medallions, thus making Syndicate missions a good way of searching for them. While this by itself doesn't increase chances of them spawning, players could already be searching every room for Medallions and destroying containers, hence potentially gathering up Stars and, occasionally, a Sculpture. **It is possible for both the Medallion and the Sculpture to spawn in the same spot. * Using mods like or can increase drop rate of Ayatan stars. Although, it is not recommended to use both - their effects cannot stack. * The Infested Salvage mission (Oestrus, Eris) oddly has the same chance to have Sculptures as full-sized maps, despite being the same size as a Defense/Interception map. It has several container-ridden side rooms that may have a Sculpture, whereas Defense/Interception missions only have the beginning loot room. Media AnasaSculptureAnimation.gif|Animation of a slotted Anasa Sculpture AyrSculptureAnimation.gif|Animation of a slotted Ayr Sculpture AyatanOrtaSculpture.gif|Animation of a slotted Orta Sculpture PivSculptureAnimation.gif|Animation of a slotted Piv Sculpture SahSculptureAnimation.gif|Animation of a slotted Sah Sculpture VayaSculptureAnimation.gif|Animation of a slotted Vaya Sculpture AnasaSculptureView.png|Detailed view of an Anasa Sculpture AyrSculptureView.png|Detailed view of an Ayr Sculpture OrtaSculptureView.png|Detailed view of an Orta Sculpture PivSculptureView.png|Detailed view of a Piv Sculpture SahSculptureView.png|Detailed view of a Sah Sculpture VayaSculptureView.png|Detailed view of a Vaya Sculpture CyanStarView.png|Detailed view of a Cyan Star AmberStarView.png|Detailed view of an Amber Star 20160922153359 1.jpg|Ayatan Cyan Star on the floor Amber Ayatan Star.jpeg|Ayatan Amber Star on the floor File:Warframe1122.jpg|Sculpture spawning on a Syndicate Medallion File:Ayatansculpture.jpg|Seen from start of mission with Scanner Ayatan Sculptures & All You Need To Know (Warframe) Warframe A Look at & Powering Ayatan Sculptures Ayr - Orta - Vaya Warframe A Look at & Powering Ayatan Sculptures PIV - SAH Trivia *"Ayatana" (आयतन) is a Sanskrit word meaning "Six senses and manas and the qualities perceived by them." Patch Notes *Changed Ayatan Star markers to only display if you're within 100 meters or so range of the drop. Amber Star markers will also appear larger due to their rarity and to avoid confusion. *The Ayatan Star installing prompt will now only display once per Ayatan installing session rather than on every socket. *Introduced }} See also *Endo, the resource that powers the Sculptures. *Maroo *Orokin de:Ayatan Skulpturen it:Sculture Ayatan Category:Update 19